Talk:Silent Realm
um i hav a pic of it but i don't know how to upload it help?and how do u get a talk bubbles?--LittleMarioBigWorld (talk) 23:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The new issue of Game Informer confirms the name is "Silent Realm" not Siren.-- 01:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Replay Is there any new way to replay the Silent Realms without having to go all the way through the game again? I really enjoyed the Faron Silent Realm but was annoyed when I tried to redo it in a faster time and discovered I couldn't. Also, don't say "Don't save" or "Copy the data", I already saved and want to replay it now. Thanks -- 07:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ehem."Don't Save." "Copy the data". Now then, if you would, maybe, PLAY THE GAME you'd get far enough to realize that in the endgame you're given just such an option. Evnyofdeath 07:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *SPOILERS* Sky Keep/Triforce "Silent Realm" We could use an official stance on how to describe the supposed Trial Gates/Silent Realm associated with the Sky Keep's Triforce chambers. What I've gathered from this topic and my text dump searches suggests terms like Trial Gate and Silent Realm are never applied to these chambers at all. This forces us to either assume it's the Silent Realm due to the similarities, or say in the articles that it's a place which is very similar to the silent realm.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The Twilight vs. The Silent Realm There's a lot of evidence suggesting a relationship between the Twilight and The Silent Realm. Firstly, their appearances are extremely similiar, each being a discolored mirror of the location they encompass. With the exception of Twilight Princess Link, anyone entering either of the two areas loses their physical form and becomes a spirit. One area requires you to collect Spirit Tears in a Spirit Vessel, the other requires you to collect Tears of Light in a Vessel of Light (Considering that the Tears of Light return energy to disempowered Spirits, they may actually by Spirit Tears of the Light Spirits, and the same goes for the Vessel of Light). It's unlikely that they are the SAME area, but there is considerable support for a relationship between the two. Thoughts as to why or why not? :You've provided similarities, but no evidence. Evidence means actual implications that the two have a relation, while all you've been able to mention is functional and aesthetic similarities. There is nothing, in other words, to suggest that they're not just similar ideas that Nintendo decided to use in both games. Furthermore, the intrinsic problem with the entire theory is that it raises way too many questions that simply have on answers. For example: Why would a place of heroic trials be changed into (or have any other direct relation to) a place of banishment? Why are the appearances of the areas so radically different? Why can a normal realm and a Silent Realm of the same area coexist while Twilight "dominates" the normal world, so to speak? etc. Of course, if the theory becomes too widespread, we may have to mention it anyway (and, of course, provide counterevidence), but until then I can't support the theory's existence on the wiki. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The Silent Realm is an alternate world which can only be entered by the disembodied spirit of the Goddess' chosen Hero (Link). Twilight is just matter/energy/magic stuff, which happens to enshroud large areas of plain old Hyrule. The fact that Link collects tears in a vessel is just a recurrence of an item/mechanic, and story wise the nature of the tears themselves is totally different. It'd be like saying the Forrest Temple is the same as Woodfall Temple just because you get a bow in both. It's probably a good idea to just bring theories like this to the talk page first, and do the discussion before anyone tries to bother with adding/removing them from the actual article.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Removing Theory section I believe that the theory on this page should be completely removed. There is already information comparing the difference in nature between Silent Realms and the Sacred Realm. Anybody can enter the Sacred Realm but only the spirit of the Goddess's chosen hero can enter the Silent Realms. There is also the fact the the Sacred realm is a singular world where the Silent Realm is clearly referred to as multiple, distinct locations. It is more likely that the Ghostly Ether from Twilight Princess is the same as the Silent Realm. I just don't see any value in keeping this particular theory around. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, they're both alternate worlds created by the Goddesses and contain the Triforce. I don't particularly care much for this theory but it doesn't seem much more far fetched than a lot of other stuff we have on the site (some of which Nintendo confirmed to be true *shudder*) Oni Link 07:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the Numeric Avian One. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC)